An image forming apparatus for forming a desired image on a printing medium may employ various types of image forming methods, including for example the inkjet type, thermal transfer type or the electro-photographic type.
Regardless of the type actually being used, an image forming apparatus includes an image forming part that forms the image on a printing medium and a printing medium feeding cassette that feeds the printing medium to the printing forming part.
Such printing medium feeding cassette is typically equipped with an adjustable aligning unit for aligning and guiding edge(s) of the printing media loaded thereon so as to avoid skewing of the printing medium as it is picked up or fed. By adjusting the position of the aligning unit, typically by a user either pulling or pushing on a handle provided in the aligning unit, it is possible to ling and guide printing media of varying sizes for proper feeding.
However, in a conventional aligning unit adjustable by only one of the pulling and pushing on the handle, if the user manipulates such handle in the wrong direction, the aligning unit cannot be properly positioned, and may even become damaged.